Imaginary and Death
by jc-1225
Summary: This has nothing to do with any of my other stories. Samara is Aidan's messanger. Aidan died in a pool accident that had nothing to do with Samara. RR !FINISHED!
1. Imaginary

Emily walked through the door. She had had a long day. She set her stuff down by the sofa. And started walking towards the bathroom. Now, today, her so called friends picked on her. And there was no one to sit with since Aidan's pool accident. Some days they pick on her, others, they act like nothing happened. So, she walks into the bathroom and the shower is on and there's a girl sitting there. She stares at Emily with a blank face. Who was this girl?

"Gabriel!" Emily called to her older brother.

"What? What happened?" Gabe asked.

"Why is there—" She looked toward the shower. The girl was gone. "She was there! I saw her!"

"Emily, don't leave the shower running." Gabriel goes to turn it off. He touches the handle and jumps. She was staring at him and she was moving her lips as if in a chant or something.

"You see! I am telling the truth!" Emily told him.

"C-come on it's t-time to go to sleep!" Gabe was terrified.

Emily walked into her room and got into bed. She awoke to the sound of dripping. The girl was standing, walking toward her. "Gabe!"

"Don't call your brother, I have a message!" the girl told her.

"Yes, Emily?" Gabe asked, feeling better now.

"Um, I love you." Emily had to think of something.

"I love you, too. Now, go back to sleep."

"So, wait, who are you?" Emily asked after Gabe left.

"Long story, but all you need to know is that my name is Sam and I am Aidan's messenger." The girl spoke in a quiet voice. "Now, Aidan told me to tell you that he has given you a gift, a gift that he had. He calls it Imaginary. You will see things that no one else can, because when they look the objects or even people will disappear and people will think you are just imagining it. Kinda like earlier today except that was just me. And I messed up; I misdirected my chant and your brother saw me instead of you."

"May I send a message back with you to Aidan? I'll write it down so you won't have to memorize it." Emily started writing on a piece of paper. It read:

_Dear Aidan,_

_I miss you so much and I'm so glad you sent Sam to help me. Karen and her friends are picking on me again and I have no one to protect me. I wish you would just come back and help me out. I just wish I could hear your voice at least just one more time. I know I'm only eight but I had big dreams, so big I can't tell you even though you're dead. All I will say is that I've always loved you and I always will. _

_Love Always,_

_Emily H. Helen_

"That's so sweet. He'll love it. And I'm sure you'll get your wish." Sam quickly vanished.


	2. Death

Three A.M., Emily had just started dreaming. She heard a familiar voice, but could not yet recognize it. "Emily, He told me, since He saw my sacrificial act, that if I gave the Imaginary to a friend, He would give me something more. The accident: Kevin, the best swimmer in school, choked and swam underwater. When he realized he couldn't breathe, he was near the bottom and didn't have enough strength to come back to the top. So I jumped. I pushed him to the top, pushing me down. It all happened so fast. I hit my head on the bottom of the pool. Blood was everywhere. I tried to breathe, but all I tasted was my own blood.

"I missed you a lot, Emily. So I sent Samara, I believe you know her as Sam? Well, anyway, He gave me the power to bring back the dead."

She awoke. Emily turned to her left and saw Aidan sitting in a chair. "Are you real?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I'm real. I brought myself back. Death isn't all that bad, especially when you save someone's life as you die. I told Sam to check on Kevin. She said that he has mental issues now. But with the Death power, no one remembers that I died, except you and me." Aidan smiled.

"I really did miss you." Emily smiled back.

"I know," Aidan said, then he kissed her cheek, and smiled again. "You go back to sleep. I have to get back to Rachel." Then, he disappeared.


	3. Clowns and Questions

Aidan: You're gonna fight a clown!

Emily: Yeah, but it's an evil clown! It hurt that guy!

Aidan: Interesting.

Emily: Alright, clown, I'm ready to fight you, but if I win, you have to leave forever and you're clown buddies are goin' too, and you can't bother anyone or anything!

Clown: And if I win?

Emily: If you win, after I get outta school, I have to work for you for a year.

Clown: Alright, let's start the fight then.

Emily: I get first hit. –punched the clown really hard that he fell to the ground and was knocked out- Let's go, Aidan.

**At School**

Teacher: Aidan, you're back. We missed you. Were you sick?

Aidan: Yeah. –lied…….stops Karen and her friends- Karen, we need to talk. My girlfriend, here, -points to Emily-

Karen and friends: Girlfriend? –look at each other in awe-

Aidan: Yes, girlfriend, anyway, Emily has told me that you all have been picking on her again. That's gotta stop. –walks away with Emily following-

Kevin's friend: What'd you do to Kevin?

Aidan: I saved his life, I really don't want to get into this now, Justin.

Justin: Well, then, why's he in the crazy hospital?

Emily: Because of yo'r mama.

Justin: What?

Emily: Exactly, it was supposed to confuse you. Come on, Aidan. –pulls on Aidan's arm-

Aidan: So much for a better day. Oh, well.

Emily: At least you still have me. –smiles and kisses Aidan- Maybe tomorrow will be better.


	4. The Blind

**A Few Years Later**

"I can't see! I can't see! Ahhhh!" Emily falls to the floor, glass from the light bulb stuck in her eye. The crowd runs around the theater screaming. Aidan runs onto the stage.

"Someone call 911!" Aidan yells to the screaming crowd. "So much for singing. Emily, can you speak?" He pulled the glass out of her eye.

"Yes, but I can't see you, I can't see you, Aidan." Emily started to cry. Aidan kissed her cheek. The tears turned to blood.

The paramedics arrived. "It'll be okay, miss." The lady turned to Aidan, "Help me get her into the ambulance." They rode to the hospital.

"She will be alright, however, she will never regain her sight," the nurse told Aidan.

"Emily, are you awake?"

"Aidan? Where are you?" she asked feeling around with her hands.

"Careful, you'll fall out of bed." He pushed her back on the hospital bed.

"Aidan, do you hear the rain? It's awfully loud, don't you think?" Aidan takes her outside in a wheelchair and she opens her eyes as if looking up at the rain. "I saw in a movie once that if you're blind and you look at the rain you can see again, but obviously, it wasn't true. Also, in the movie the guy could see by sound. My hearing has defiantly increased but I can't see."

"Well, most movies like that are fake."

"Aidan, I'm getting cold, can you take me back inside now?" Emily started to shiver.

"Alright, I think she's ready to go home now," the nurse told Aidan. "Do you think you can manage her?" Aidan nodded. He brought her home.

"Wait, what about Imaginary? I mean, I can't see anyway, so how can I see things others can't?"

"Well, if you see anything at all I guess," Aidan answered.

"I will need some help with stuff since I can't see."

"I'll get Sam to help you, and I can cook, thankfully." Aidan smiled.


	5. The Big Plan

**A Few Months Later**

"Gabriel, since you are the one normally taking care of Emily, I must ask you, how would you feel if I married your sister?" Aidan asked Gabe politely.

"Well, I'm fine with it, but, you must think of things like, where would we live, how will we cook, where will we work….you know, those kinds of questions. But like I said I'm fine with that." Gabe smiled.

"I've got it all planned out. We will live here, since she knows her way around, if that's okay with you. I will work as an electrician. I will do the cooking. And my dear friend, Sam, shall be doing laundry, she's very good at that. And I shall also pay her to clean the house." Aidan smiled back.

"Alright, you have things settled, I'm going to go look for a house then. I was just waiting for someone to be able to care for Emily. She should be home any minute. You do have a ring don't you?" Aidan nodded. "Good. Now, I will see you later then." Gabe left. And Emily walked in the door.

"Emily," he grasped her hand, gently kissed it and slipped the ring on her finger. "Will you marry me?"

"Aidan, are you serious?" Emily exclaimed. "Where would we live, who would work, who would cook and do laundry? Oh, I love to see the wedding, just the wedding, if I ever do see again. Who wouldn't marry you?"

"I have it all under control. When shall we have the wedding? How about May 1st, on your birthday?" Emily smiled and nodded. "Oh, Lord, let her see, just on her birthday, at least." Aidan kissed her cheek. "Samara," Sam appeared. "please help her go pick out a dress for our wedding." He handed her the money.

"Oh, you're getting married! Congratulations!" Sam exclaimed excitedly.

Sam got her a beautiful white laced dress and shoes to match. Emily looked stunning in her dress.


End file.
